The New Illuminati 09 - Confronting the Greek Gods
by Adriano Izhar
Summary: Geeks gods wants to rule again! Can a bunch of desorganised super heros stop the?
Apollo x Medusa

Apollo knew that try to blind her enemy wouldn't work, so he attack her with lasers, trespassing her leg. Medusa screams and he says:

I have the advantage, my dear! I can attack from far!

She lows her head and he understood that it was the time to give the final laser, but then… Her hair cross the distance of 10 meters and found him. The minuscule parts of hair enters in Apollo skin and found his heart:

You are immotal to natural causes, not provoked ones! I can kill you right now! You underestimate me and think that humanity will fall for you?

You are an Inhuman!

I live on Earth, like you! You should help, not try to rule!

You make a mistake too and that's why Namor choose you!

Really? What?

You talk!

Apollo then attacks with a laser that fires the head of Medusa. She falls screaming and burning. On the ground, stay in convulsions, with cerebral damage. The others Illuminati saw her crying and knew that the thing was for real, as Apollo say:

Humans and their arrogance! You want to bring light to us, gods of Olympus? You are insane!

That's what the Invisible Woman thought too: that she was insane, she was about to face Zeus, the lord of the lightning and decides to attack him first. She threw at him a lot of invisible bubbles, but he was surrounded by an energy field. The bublles dissolve at contact. He then say to her:

I like you!

The tone of his voice doesn't let doubts: he wants her. The sexual appetite of Zeus was legendary and Susan knew that was in danger. Zeus see no wife, no daughter, no sister, he sees just a desirable woman. He advance and Susan attack with the panic of a woman that was to be raped. She surround herself with an invisible force field and try to resist, but Zeus attack with her lightning's. Even on her bubble, she felt the electricity and begins to scream. Her comrades heard her screaming and knew that something wrong was happening. The Olympus gods had no mercy. Medusa was severely wounded and Susan about to be raped.

Clea X Hades

Was as difficult as the others. Clea threw spells on him and he smiles:

Your fool! I am a master of magic to millenniums and you want to defeat me with sorcery? Here is one for you!

Hades then make everything stay dark In 20 meters around Clea. She panicked and tries to attack him with her fists:

Hahaha! Don't you are Illuminati? Then, bring light!

He gets close and takes her for the neck:

I will put you in a terrible place in my Inferno!

But at this moment, Clea touches him with the Eye of Agamotto, an amulet that makes him scream. Clea takes the opportunity and attacks him with an energy blade. The bad thing was that he falls in the darkness and she doesn't see him. She looks, but he was the one that found her:

Your amulet gives me pain! Let's see how you deal with pain!

War Machine X Namor

Was more philosophical than the other fights. War Machine attacks:

Are you not ashamed?

Yes, but what I'm doing is for the good of people!

That's what Hitler told people!

Are you comparing me to that insane creature? I combated him!

And now, wants to do something like he did!

What is the difference between what you want and what he wanted?

Namor stops and says:

You don't understand!

Because I'm black, human or mortal?

It's not prejudice!

No?

No!

And Namor attacks with the speed of a fish, giving a blow that the sensors of War Machine didn't catch. The battle happens in a predicable way. Clea was still conscious. Hades make she screams, breaking her bones, but she was still conscious and screams at Blindfold mind:

"Blindfold! Enter in their heads! Discover what they want to do! Utopia is solidified!"

"I gave my word, Clea – answers the telepath – That was the price for Utopia!"

"They will make a godtopia! Just enters, discovers and let's see if you still help them".

She hesitates. Make a bargain with Namor: he would help to create a new Utopia, a good place for mutants and humans, but in exchange, she should help to make the get Back Prophecy happens, the one that says that the Greek gods will get back to rule the world. They won't attack Utpia, that will still be the place for humans and mutants, but all the rest will get back to be theirs. Blindfold felt desperate with the actual mutant situation. There was no x-men anymore. Was like they were person non grata to that universe, like they was giving profit to another company, so, they were cancelled. The mutant cause was forgotten. She was in disposition to make a deal with the demon and make. She thought and enters in the gods minds, discovering Apollo's obsession by arts and his indifference to human suffering, Zeus implacable sexual appetite… The gods had made a deal with Namor either. They would help Namor to defeat Poseidon and be the new ruler of the seas. The treachery of the gods was affect even themselves and she would help them. Clea felt Blindfold doubt and says to her mind:

"In the few time that we are together, I really believe in our dream to bring light to the world! You think that's what the gods wants?"

She hesitates and says:

"But the mutants…"

"Utopia is solidified, but it won't be for long if you help them! They are betraying one of their own: Poseidon! One that is with them to millenniums! You think they will respect you?"

With who are you talking, witch? Says Hades making a big pression. Clea collapses. Now, it was with Blindfold. The gods comes closer to her in a chamber in Atlantis, where Cerebra was placed, and Namor says:

It's done?

No! I won't help you anymore!

And she attacks them with all her telepathic powers, enhanced by Cerebra. All fall, but one!

You thought that the ruler of Olympus would fall with one of your blows?

Yes, she thought – says Clea getting closer with the others Illuminati – Prepare to face the new Illuminati together, Zeus! We make a powerful mind against you!

So be it!


End file.
